Duzzel, You Little Demon
by Sano S. Sagara
Summary: Duzzell is fed up with Darres' beating around the bush, and decides to play Darres into admitting his feelings for Lady Ishtar. don't own VG


Ok, now that I have my own laptop…. I can write smut all I want!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ahem… (shifty eyes)

Lady Ishtar was looking for Darres one afternoon, she had snuck out earlier and felt sorry for making him worry about her. Rounding a corner in the castle, Ishtar saw her body guard walking with his head bowed, holding his sword limply at his side.

"Darr-!" Ishtar cut her yell short when she saw Duzzell, in her form, walk into the courtyard. recently, she and Duzzell had come to an agreement that as long as he took "Ishtar-acting-lessons", the little vampire could roam free when she was gone, or when she was sleeping in. 'Duzzell, what are you doing?' Ishtar wondered, 'Darres is the only one we CAN'T fool,'

"Darres!" Duzzell shouted, making the body-guard jump.

"Yes? Your… Highness?" Darres asked suspiciously, not quite sure yet if this was an imposter.

"Darres, what do you want to tell me?" Duzzell asked pointedly, looking straight into Darres' eyes.

"W-what do you mean?" countered Darres, still unable to tell if this was the real princess.

'Duzzie… what are you doing?' wondered Lady Ishtar, from her vantage point behind the moss covered wall.

"you watch me constantly, but not with the eyes of a bodyguard. You open your mouth as If to say something when we are alone, yet you always swallow your words. You watch my every move with a burning question in your soul. You walk like a condemned man every time you are by yourself, and you linger far past the duties of a guard of even the most important person in the world." with every word the Vampire king spoke, Darres paled even more until he looked as pale as a sheet of cloth.

"What…?" he gasped, breaking into a old sweat.

"Ask me soon, this question you harbor, because, if you wait, it may be too late," finished Duzzell, he turned and left the sweating and shaking bodyguard alone in the court yard.

'I wonder what that was all about,' Ishtar thought to herself as she slipped back to her room, to find Duzzell and force him into showing his hand. Ishtar did not like to be left out of the plots around her.

"Duzzell! What was that all about?!!? You could have gotten attacked if Darres suspected you!" scolded Ishtar as she returned to pacing the floor of her chambers.

A knock on the door of her chambers abruptly cut short Ishtar's tirade, and she flung a hurried look at the already Kwal form Duzzell.

"Enter!" Ishtar shouted, for if the intruder had been allowed past Darres, she need not fear it.

But when the heavy doors creaked open, it was not a strange guest, but Darres himself. The bodyguard looked quickly at Ishtar and shut the door, locking it behind him as well.

"erm, Darres?" Ishtar asked tentatively, "Are you ok?"

"Lady, you… said earlier to ask you my question." Darres began softly.

"Yes, I… did," Ishtar glanced at Duzzell, who was quickly escaping to under the bed.

"I… will you promise to not say anything until I am done?" Darres whispered.

This worried Ishtar. Darres was no soft spoken city boy. If he was his upset about whatever he had to ask, Ishtar would respect his wishes, for once, and remain quiet. She nodded her consent and Darres took a deep, shaky breath.

"I… I've been your bodyguard since I was seventeen." Darres began, "And I knew you before you became the spoiled brat you are now." Darres shifted his eyes from the floor to Ishtar, "I've seen you at your best, and I've seen you at your utter worst. I've saved your ass more times than I can count, and I've always had fun doing it. No matter how much you drove me crazy."

Ishtar couldn't believe her ears, 'He LIKES me!' she thought, her heart in a tizzy.

"I don't know how to say what I feel right now, but I know it goes against every guardian code I've ever adhered to. I…"

Darres never got to finish the sentence, he stopped short when Ishtar threw herself into his arms and kissed him full on the lips.

"L-lady Ishtar?" Darres gasped when they separated after a few seconds.

"You told me I couldn't say anything," Ishtar breathed, "not that I couldn't do anything,"

"Lady, do you mean it?" asked Darres, scared to breath.

"My name is Ishtar,"

Darres wrapped his strong arms around his charge and pulled her close. His lips pressed against her hair and he inhaled the scent of her shampoo, think how lucky he was to be able to hold Ishtar like this.

'MY Ishtar,' he thought happily.

Thank you for reading, and please review.


End file.
